


go ask alice when she's ten feet tall

by clonky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1950s Slang, 1960s, 1960s Slang, 1967, Alternate Universe - Replay Value, Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Diary/Journal, Gen, SBURB (Homestuck), Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck), Summer of Love - Freeform, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1967-06-12
Updated: 1967-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: In the Summer of Love - summer 1967 - a young hippie writes about her adventures with a television from the future, a cassette, and the friends she makes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. inside cover

* * *

**This diary belongs to:**

_Nancy Young_

* * *

**If found, please return to:**

_The 7/11 closest to Quarry High remains_

_I will pick it up on weekdays between 4-5 PM_

* * *


	2. chasing rabbits

Today I had the house to myself again which was fab. My parents won't be returning until Friday, they're off on some sort of business trip again, likely off being hawks. I woke up about 11 and read for the day in our pad, up to about 2 when the doorbell rang. A package came for me which bugged me because I hadn't ordered anything from the catalogs. When I opened it there was some sort of television with a slot on the bottom and a note saying it was for me and I would need it in the coming days. I don't think I will, it's just a silly prank by one of the local babes. Beats me, really. I plugged the thing in and it's bitchin'! It's got sound, color, and somehow it works perfectly.

The weather was sunny as usual though I do think it rained in the morning before I woke. The triplets are cruisin' for a bruisin' again, as always. Apparently they were caught in a game of fire drill and have been arrested, though something tells me they'll be free again.

For dinner I had cereal and am going to bed now at 10. Good night and see you tomorrow. I'm headed off to La La Land.


End file.
